1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to broom handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been customary to use wooden handles for brooms but it is becoming more and more difficult and expensive to find suitable wood for this purpose.
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in the U.S. Pat. to Irick et al., No. 986,294, to employ a hollow or tubular body portion constructed of paper and with strips wound spirally upon each other to form a plurality of layers, the joints of the spiral strips of the several layers being arranged to break joint with each other. Within the spirally wound tube a tubular lining is provided to form a brace to strengthen the handle and to impart rigidity to the same. The metallic lining can be tubular, as shown in FIG. 3, corrugated as shown in FIG. 4, or tubular with diagonally disposed braces as in FIG. 5. The metallic lining is intended to extend throughout the entire length of the body portion of the handle to impart strength and rigidity and at the same time providing a light handle construction. The tube is coated to render it more durable and an outer tube or cover of paper is also provided.
The U.S. Pat. to Halford, Jr., No. 2,667,655, shows a tooth cleaning device, the handle of which is of helical or spirally wound paper held by a water soluble adhesive such as glue.
The spirally wound tubes of Irick et al., and of Halford, Jr. tend in use to fail along one of the spiral windings and do not inherently develop the strength required.
The metallic tubular linings of Irick et al. are not suited for attachment of broom structure by nails or staples.